Footprints in the Sand
by Harley's Little Harlequin
Summary: A Remus and Dora story starting with their honeymoon. Contains smut! (AU slightly where the war ended with the first war and Sirius wasn't imprisoned.)
1. Chapter 1

It was mid July and the sun was shining brightly over the beach surrounded island where a young women with pink hair was laying out on her stomach on a towel, she stretched lazily propping herself up on her elbows removing her sunglasses to look around her.

She rolled her eyes finding her new husband sitting in a chair behind her under the shade of a palm tree his nose in a book, she got to her feet and made her way to him tilting the book down so he'd look up at her.

Remus had expected his new wife to be sporting a swimsuit seeing as they were on the beach for their honeymoon but he hadn't expected her to be missing part of it, his cheeks flushed greatly as he looked up from his book and see Dora was in fact missing the top half of the two piece she was wearing.

"You act like your allergic to the sun Remus, uh Remus?"

She raised her eyebrow when he wouldn't look her in the eye until she sighed grabbing his book and casting it aside before sitting in his lap placing a soft kiss to his neck.

"Earth to Remus my eyes are up here."

She waited until he gathered himself enough to look her in the eye though the thin fabric of his swim trunks did little to conceal his growing desire.

"Oh for merlin's sake why are you starring it's not exactly the first time you've seen my bare breasts besides I didn't want tan lines bringing me back to what I said bef-"

She didn't get the chance to finish as he quickly pressed his lips to her own making her not only fall silent but melt into his hold as his arms encircled her, his index finger running up and down her spine teasingly making her shudder, their tongues danced as their kiss deepened and his hands became more adventurous cupping her breasts and squeezing them softly making her moan and arch her chest.

She couldn't help herself as she let her own hands untie the strings of her swim suit bottoms casting them off before letting her hands trail down his chest and torso teasingly slow making it his turn to moan, finally she reached the waist band of his swim trunks but rather than slip them off she ran her finger down the inside of his thigh and back up his stiff shaft using her nail to make the touch feather light and making him give a winded whisper of "Oh God" as she teased the head.

Finally he could take it no longer so he grabbed her wrist before lifting her into his arms as he got to his feet, she blinked a bit surprised but once he went back to the bedroom of the house she smiled kissing his neck before gasping as he put her down on her back but left her no time to recover as he descended upon her placing light kisses over her skin starting at her collar bone and trailing down until he reached her most privet area where he placed a soft kiss before indulging in her sweet taste causing her to wither and writhe on the bed loud strings of moans and profanities coming from her as her hips seemed to take on a mind of their own bucking each time his tongue came in contact with her throbbing clit.

When it seemed she was closest to reaching climax he moved away looking up at her as she whined breathlessly her body trembling slightly.

"N-no please..."

Remus gave a smirk and moved so he was hovering over her before placing his lips to hers letting her taste her own juices but he couldn't help but take notice of her hands working clumsily with his swim trunks to get them off, he smirked again and without breaking the kiss slipped them off letting them fall to the floor, he gasped a bit shocked as he now found himself on his back on the bed with her straddling his torso a dangerous gleam in her stormy eyes.

"I can play that way to you know."

And with that she smirked and lowered herself into his man hood causing both of them to moan, this time it was his body that seemed to take on a mind of its own as he held her hips guiding her up onto her knees then back down causing both of them to moan as she took over the action herself.

The warmth of her was beginning to make the warm pool in his abdomen feel like fire as she moved quicker and took him in further her moans now nearly screams between panting breaths. Remus felt as though his hands were moving of their own accord as the first brushed over her hips causing her to give a small gasp but she was nearly sent over the edge as one hand gripped her breast as the other propped him up enough to take the nipple of the other between his teeth.

"Shit...d-don't I-I won't..."

She was unable to finish as a roll of winded scream like moans over came her as he moved them so she was on her back again her legs locked around his waist as he thrusted into her while his hand kneaded her breast. With in minutes she let out a loud scream her back arched as her whole body convulsed, he groaned as her inner walls tightened around his shaft and within seconds he climaxed as well.

He rested his head on her shoulder as they both recovered, he moved carefully removing himself from her before pulling her close kissing her head as she caught her breath.

"W-when did you become so brave?"

"Since my beautiful wife began seducing me."

She rolled her eyes propping herself up on her elbow and kissing his nose with a smirk.

"Well your wife is going to take a shower if you want to join me."

Remus chuckled covering his face with his arms as the idea of why she was smirking and her finger tips trailing lower and lower on his body made his arousal sky rocket again making her giggle.

"You will be the death of me Nymphadora I swear it."

She smirked wider before kissing his cheek her breath ghosting over his ear.

"You love it and you know it and if not well then your body shows the truth."

She chuckled gesturing to his already stiff man hood before she rose from the bed and headed for the bath room glancing over her shoulder as he fallowed her lead. After getting the shower started Dora slipped in sighing as the hot water ran over her.

He stepped in behind her wrapping his arms around her waist his lips placing soft kisses to her jaw and neck while his hands trailed up and down her torso one gently tweaking her nipple while the other found its way between her legs making her go weak in the knees as his fingers brushed and rubbed her clit, weather she was growing quickly wetter by the second as he fondled her or if it was the water from the shower he was unsure but the sound of her begging for more left him little room to refuse.

He gently slipped two of his fingers inside her making her gasp briefly before she leaned back into him words of profanity slipping over her lips now and again as he fingered her. Her climax seemed to come quicker and harder this time as her whole body shook again and her knees gave way making him thankful he was supporting her.

After she recovered herself she let her eyes wonder to his swollen member before she moved to kneel before him taking it in her hand sliding it up and down his shaft causing him to groan as his breathing picked up. He was already so close to climax as the pool in his abdomen felt like lava but he was surprised when he didn't reach his limit as she took his member deep into her mouth with ease.

She bobbed her head some times quick others slower nipping the head now and again before she removed it from her mouth looking up at him her hands taking over were her mouth left off until his hips bucked and his essence covered her breasts and part of her cheek leaving him breathlessly leaning against the shower wall watching as she got to her feet and rinsed herself off before turning back to him kissing him deeply.

"I love you Remus."

Remus smiled against her lips as he broke the kiss long enough to shut off the water before returning his lips to her's.

"I love you too Nymphadora."

She broke the kiss this time her pink hair turning crimson as she looked deathly up at him.

"I don't care that we are married now DO NOT CALL ME NYMPHADORA!"

He chuckled pulling her close kissing her cheek making her melt at once.

"As you wish Mrs. Lupin."


	2. Chapter 2

~Hi welcome back let me start this by saying that this whole story won't be smut! I'm not capable of that it was just the first chapter for now but I must keep the rating the Zsame for later parts of you did stay around I thank you and if not well I'm sorry.~

When Remus woke later in the day he had to do a double take as his half asleep mind tried to process the blonde girl beside him. There were times Dora's gift confused him mostly at times like this when he'd wake up beside her and her hair was a different color or her face had changed but there were things that told him it was her, the gold wedding band on her finger, how her nose always stayed button like and her eyes were always slightly off the typical almond shape.

He smiled softly and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek before he slipped out of bed tucking the covers around her then going to the bathroom and taking a shower. After his shower he wrapped the towel around his waist stepping back into the bedroom glancing at the bed and sighed seeing his wife was now gone from the bed but he seen no signs of her at all in the room. He pulled on a pair of jeans and moved about the room looking for her until he found her on the balcony leaning over the rail eyes closed as she took in the warm slaty air as the wind blew through her now brown shoulder length hair and over the silky pink dressing gown, he smiled and moved behind her carefully wrapping his arms around her waist making her jump slightly before relaxing into him.

"It's so open and clear here, it's going to suck having to go back to London, back to work, back to deal with my cousin."

He chuckled kissing her head as she turned to face him hiding her face in his chest, he rubbed her back looking out at the sea as the sun began to set before he looked at her.

"Walk with me along the beach? It's our last night here we should make the best of it."

She smiled looking up at him before reaching up on her toes to kiss him then slipped out of his hold and back to the bedroom, he fallowed her and smiled seeing her dressing herself in a snow white dress before returning to his side as he led her out to the waters edge. The sea was calm as small waves rolled in and out getting their feet wet now and again as they walked hand in hand along the damp sand for once she was listening to him ramble on about something her head rested lightly on his shoulder.

After glancing at her he smiled and released her hand to put his arm around her shoulders making her smile up at him. They continued to walk until the sky was a mix of deep blues and purples with pin hole stars gleaming brightly as the nearly full moon reflected on the now glass like ocean but Dora couldn't help but take notice that Remus was stealing glances at the moon from time to time making her sigh.

"Three days yet love, don't worry so much."

He looked down at her and opened his mouth to say something but before he could she had shrugged off his arm arms crossed and a child like pout of anger on her face as her hair tinged red making it appear auburn. The face made him unable to keep the smile off his face and even harder not to laugh when she tapped her bare foot on the sand.

"You listen to me Remus John Lupin, would I have married you if I cared that you are a werewolf? Probably but that's besides the point, the point is I don't care because that isn't you just part of you! It's the same for you, would you have married me if you cared that I'm a freak?"

Remus blinked surprised he knew that during her time at Hogwarts fellow students had called her names for her gift but how she could think anyone that knew her, really knew her like he did, could ever call her a freak was beyond where his mind could reach. He opened his mouth to speak again but she didn't give him the chance as she turned on her heel sticking her nose in the air.

He wasn't sure if it was because of the werewolf topic still or if he had taken to long to answer then again he was still surprised by the fact that women were difficult creatures to understand in the first place, he took a step closer to her putting his hands on her hips and his chin on her shoulder.

"Of course I would still marry you because you are not a freak, now I'm sorry I brought up the topic again it's our last night here I shouldn't be mucking it up."

He had decided to play it safe and cover both bases and to his surprise Dora glanced at him then turned her head the other way but at the same time he felt her finger jab his chest making him chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her placing a soft kiss to her neck finally making the icy facade melt as she smiled leaning into him.

"If we want to make it back before dawn we should start walking back, stubborn old werewolf."

He laughed but fallowed her back down the beach holding her hand.

"That coming from the tiny pixie."

She flushed leering at him.

"I'm not tiny! I'm just short! Besides not everyone is 6 foot tall!"

"If you say so."

He laughed as she smacked his arm but leaned into his side none the less as they walked. After some time the rented house came into view making her give a devilish smirk leading him by the hand to the hot tub on the patio. He watched her as her hand slipped from his and she used her toe to turn on the lights and jets of the tub before dipping her foot in and purring at the warm feeling before she smirked at him again and began to slip her dress off.

Remus was pleasantly surprised to see she wasn't wearing a bra or knickers as the dress fell to the wood floor and she stepped into the hot bubbling water. She sighed happily as the water washed over her but seeing his growing arousal straining against his jeans she bit her lip then moved herself so she was positioned with a jet between her thighs and another brushing past her left breast making her own arousal grow impossibly higher.

Remus watched with hungry eyes and growing desire as Dora's left hand disappeared under the water and she bit her lip rocking her hips while her other hand tweaked her nipple but her eyes stayed focused on his and she managed a smile.

"You aren't going to let me have all the fun are you?"

Her voice was a throaty purr as her hips moved a bit faster and she lolled her head back biting her lip against her growing pleasure. Unable to help himself Remus clumsily stripped his clothes and stepped into the hot tub not waisting a second as his hand replaced her's under the water rubbing against her clit teasing it while his free hand was on her hip using it to guide her teasingly closer then farther from the jet. He placed kisses along her neck and shoulder before he lowered himself enough to claim the nipple opposite the one she was teasing into his mouth causing her to gasp as he tugged it gently with his teeth.

Dora felt the warmth pool in her abdomen as her husband slipped first one then two then three fingers inside her making her give a loud shriek like moan as her head fell forward on his shoulder. Her fingers drug down his back leaving angry red scratches that only seemed to egg him on as his fingers pumped mercilessly in and out of her while his breath ghosted over her neck. Then it was all gone, his fingers had stopped as did the teasing of her nipple making her whine.

"What do you want?"

Dora shuddered as his lips brushed over her ear and she found herself unable to speak clearly.

"You...I want...you..."

She breathed breathless but whined as he withdrew his fingers from her and looked into her eyes.

"What do you want from me?"

She gritted her teeth as she realized he was going to make her say it. She looked into his eyes her voice a heavy whisper.

"I want you to shag me senseless..."

He smirked as he positioned himself between her legs and watched her gasp and moan as he thrust into her. He gripped her hips as her legs wrapped around his waist as he began to move at a teasingly slow pace making her groan her nails digging into his shoulder.

"H-harder...oh god!"

She moaned as he picked up pace thrusting deeper into her making her throw her head back as sweat filmed on her brow and her nails dug deeper into his shoulder. He could feel climax close at hand and by the way Dora was screaming and bucking her hips to meet his thrusts he guessed she was close as well.

He withdrew from her making her whimper and look at him begging with her eyes as she panted breathlessly. He took in her appearance for half a moment before he coaxed her to move so her hands were splayed on the deck, her torso on the side of the tub and her back side out of the water. She whimpered again.

"P-please...Remus...please!"

She panted looking at him over her shoulder. He stood and positioned himself behind her before entering her once more receiving a loud lust filled cry.

"Don't stop!"

She begged her nails leaving scratches in the deck as she reached climax her body shuddering and convulsing around him bringing him to his own climax. Taking a moment to catch his breath he slowly removed himself and sat back in the water guiding her down into his lap where she breathlessly rested her head on his chest closing her eyes.

He kissed her head rubbing her back and in response her arms wrapped around his neck and she nuzzled his shoulder. He smiled and got to his feet holding her as he got out of the hot tub turning it off and leaving their clothes in a messy pile beside it as he walked back into the house holding her. Once back in the bedroom he laid her on the bed before turning away to go gather their clothes he paused feeling her fingers grab his wrist, he looked over his shoulder at her to find her stormy eyes were open and not the normal stormy grey but rather a blue that would make the ocean outside look like a black puddle.

"Stay."

Her soft voice wasn't a command but he smiled and slipped into the bed beside her pulling the blanket over them smiling as she pressed herself flush against him closing her eyes once again. He wrapped his arms around her but he didn't sleep as he listened to her soft breathing and the sound of the wooden wind chime on the balcony.

"Remus?"

He looked down at Dora who had her eyes open again but they were now a soft forest green and her hair was its natural mousy brown making him smile.

"Yes love?"

She didn't speak for a moment but rather picked absently at the underside of the blanket.

"Are you happy?"

Remus blinked as she blind sided him with the question avoiding his eyes as she now hid under the blanket her forehead against his chest. He gently guided her head back up so she was looking into his eyes.

"Of corse I am, what in the world would make you think I wasn't?"

She placed her hand over his while her other one rested over his heart fingers lingering on the scars that dusted his chest.

"I can hear it, your worried about something."

He swallowed the lump in his throat and placed his free hand over her's on his chest.

"I am worried but not about my choice of marrying you, I'm more worried about how I'm going to be able to keep up with you if our sex life is going to be like that little session outside was."

He lied smoothly his breath ghosting over her ear as she rested her head on his shoulder laughing.

"Well you seem to be keeping up so far Mr. Lupin."

He smiled kissing her temple before he chuckled feeling her hand slip from his and trail lower and lower down his body before he grabbed her wrist making her look poutingly at him.

"Easy does it Mrs. Lupin."

She rolled her eyes and removed her hand from his hold and rolled over so her back was to him her arms crossed making him chuckle and kiss her shoulder his hand trailing a path from her arm to her hip not missing the shudder she gave as he did but she lightly elbowed him.

"No I'm mad at you."

He rested his chin on her shoulder while his hand moved over the skin of her hips to her stomach inching lower and lower...yep that got a reaction as she purred pressing against him as his hand teased her. She cleared her mind enough to remove his hand bringing the tips of his fingers to her lips giving each a feather light kiss before sucking its tip. Lost in the haze of lust Remus watched as she rolled back over and disappeared under the covers placing light kisses over his chest before sinking lower and taking his stif member into her mouth teasing as she bobbed.

Finally he could take it no longer as he guided her back up kissing her fiercely but pulled away looking at her the moment gone as he seen tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What's the matter love?"

He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks making her look at him a small smile on her lips.

"This all seems like a dream to me, a wild sex filled dream as of late, but a dream none the less. I feel like I'll open my eyes and you'll be gone a figment of an over active fantasy dream."

He gently kissed away the last tear on her cheek and held her close.

"You're not dreaming because if you are how can I be?"

She smiled at him her eyes melting from a deep green into a soft pale blue before becoming her natural grey making him chuckle and kiss her forehead.

"Guess I ruined that mood sorry."

He shook his head his finger tracing a circle on the small of her back.

"We have the rest of our lives to make that up no use making a fuss out of it."

She rolled her eyes but did her best to hide a yawn making him laugh.

"Sleep love we have a long day tomorrow going back to London."

She closed her eyes but he didn't miss the groan she gave at the mention of leaving the beach house.

"Yay back to cold rainy and crowded..."

He smiled brushing her bangs from her face as she trailed off falling asleep. He sighed content just holding her and before long he fallowed her in sleep feeling more relaxed than he had in a long time.

Remus woke in the morning as the sun was breaking over the blood red sea and the gulls screeched outside the open balcony doors. He looked beside him surprised to find Dora missing, he forced himself to sit up and look around but there was no sign of her.

He forced himself up and to the bathroom grabbing a pair of briefs and pulling them on before he headed for the kitchen. The sign that his new wife was in the kitchen hit him at once as his senses were swamped with the smell of burnt toast and the sound of her swearing like a sailor over and over.

He couldn't help but smile as he entered the kitchen leaning on the door frame watching as she scraped a pan of something burnt and black into the trash before wiping a hand across her forehead smearing the dusting of flour that resided there before starting over with what she was attempting to make, which from where he was standing looked like pancakes before she swore and moved to the toaster pulling out the scorched toast and dropping it onto a plate as it burnt her fingers.

"Damn it! I can't even make bloody toast! What kind of wife can't make breakfast...shit!"

She moved back to the stove flipping the pancake showing a slightly burnt side but it seemed to be an improvement from her previous attempts. Deciding it was time to step in before something bad happened he stepped up behind her his arms coiling around her waist his fingers brushing the exposed skin of her torso as her shirt rode up.

"My wife can't make breakfast but I don't mind it."

Dora jumped with a yelp dropping the spatula to the floor before she growled at him.

"Damn it Lupin don't do that I could have burnt myself!"

She turned to face him a cross look on her face but it was hard for him to take it seriously seeing as her forehead, cheeks and nose were dusted and smudged with flour, the front of her shirt showed the result of dumping at least half the ingredients on herself and her pink hair was dusted with what looked like coco powder making him smile.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Lupin but I couldn't help myself,"

He leaned down and kissed her flour covered cheek and chuckled finding it was powdered sugar.

"Mmm you taste sweet, I'll just take you for breakfast."

He softly pressed his lips to her neck making her laugh and tilt her head to the side giving him more access to her neck and shoulder. Behind her his hand turned off the stove before resting on her hip holding her close as his lips lingered on her shoulder making her melt with a purr until suddenly she removed herself from his hold holding up a finger for him to wait as she disappeared back to the bedroom.

Figuring she was up to something he sat at the table taking one of the least burnt pieces of toast and taking a bite of it as he looked over the paper on the table.

He heard Dora's foot steps coming down the hall but he kept his eyes on the paper until she cleared her throat making him look up. The second his eyes fell on her it was impossible to keep them off her as she now stood before him in a lacy bra and knickers set, her hair it's natural brown as she leaned on the door frame.

Remus turned away coughing to avoid chocking on his toast before he dared look at her again his cheeks flushing though blood was racing to other places and the fabric of his briefs did little to hide his arousal.

"Have you seen my Weird Sisters shirt the pink one?"

It was nearly impossible not to hear the smirk in her voice as it danced on her lips. Remus couldn't remember how to speak for a moment as his eyes searched her body.

"U-Umm in the bag beside the bed."

She pouted straitening herself.

"It's not there, that's where I dug these from. Where's the bag we had our swimming things in?"

Remus managed to shake himself and look at her as he stood.

"It's not there either, your shirt is by the balcony doors and your shorts are under my side of the bed."

He tried to act as though her appearance was no longer making him yearn to ravish her skin with kisses and...he shook his head seeing her walk back to the bedroom though it did little to clear it. A few minutes later she came back wearing the outfit her shorts sitting just low enough on her hips that he could see the lacy top of her knickers making him flush.

She smirked again her hair locking on a bright pink as she leaned on the table facing him so he had a clear and full view of her cleavage. He mentally slapped himself drawing his eyes back to her face seeing she was smirking her eyes a dangerous shade of navy blue.

"Some times I wonder weather I'm to dangerous for you or if your to dangerous for me."

He chuckled but flushed realizing he'd said it out loud. She smirked wider as he turned away and snuck up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist her hands creeping to his still erect member making him bite back a moan that bubbled in his throat.

"Right now I think I'm more of a danger to you."

Remus shuddered as her breath ghosted over his shoulder and her hands teased his member making him lightly grasp her wrist with just enough force to make her stop and withdraw her hand stepping around him to sit on the counter crossing her legs looking as innocent as possible making him kiss her cheek with a sigh.

"I think you maybe right. You're one dangerous little monster."

He laughed as she lightly smacked his arm before crossing hers turning her nose up at him though she was struggling not to smile. He smiled and kissed her cheek before walking toward the bedroom making her look at him.

"Where are you going?"

He looked at her raising his eyebrow.

"To pack our bags we have a portkey scheduled to arrive in less than an hour to go back to London."

She went to his side grabbing his wrist until he turned to face her and her fingers trailed from his shoulder and down his chest.

"All I need is about 15 minutes."

She smirked bitting her lip and looking up at him through her lashes hoping to change his mind. He sighed leaning down and kissed her forehead letting her know she'd lost.

"There will be plenty of time for that later love but right now the portkey is on the way, Sirius and the others are waiting, and we need to find where your wand moved to."

Dora rolled her eyes pulling her wand from her back pocket twirling it in her fingers before gripping the handle.

"Well that's one thing off the list. But what were you told about keeping it in your back pocket?"

Dora smiled but rolled her eyes again tucking it in her belt were its leather holster was.

"Don't keep that in your back pocket many a greater wizard than you have lost a buttock that way."

He laughed as she mimicked Mad-Eye Moody her auror mentor. He kissed her lips before she could talk more while his hands found their way into her back pockets giving her backside a firm squeeze.

"And what a shame it would be to lose just a beautiful ass like yours."

She blushed putting her hands on his chest.

"It's hard not to seduce you when you do that."

He smirked as she stood on tip toe to kiss him but paused as with a soft pop and a clank a small pocket book that was torn and tattered landed on the counter making them jump slightly surprised and look at the work eaten book.

"That looks like our trip home is here."

He kissed her again withdrawing his hands from her pockets watching as she turned away.

"Let's go get our bags packed."

She groaned but smirked at he kissed her temple but led her back to the bedroom. Once in the room he rounded up their bags and with a flick of his wand the clothes packed themselves neatly in the bags separating themselves between his and her's before the bags zipped shut and disappeared down stairs. She rolled her eyes but kissed his cheek.

"Show off, you know I can't do household spells."

He chuckled wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Can't cook, can't do house hold spells, plays her music to loud and dresses in clothes that would drive any man wild, why did I ever marry you?"

His tone was joking making her smile up at him.

"Because you love me and you'd probably be sitting back in London in some stuffy library without me in your life."

He smiled this time and kissed her before fallowing her down stairs ignoring the bags waiting by the counter before he waved his wand and the mess from her attempts at breakfast cleaned themselves up and vanished making her laugh before waiting by the counter for him as he made sure everything was in order.

He came to her side looking at his watch before taking her hand.

"Ready to go home?"

She nodded with a small smile.

"I'm home as long as I'm with you but yes I'm ready to go back to London."

He smiled and placed his hand on the books cover and watched as she placed her's over his but the heel of her hand was on the musty cover. As the clock struck 12 the feeling of being pulled by an invisible hook the disappeared from the kitchen with their bags as the waves outside washed away their foot prints from the night before as the foamy white high tide washed in.


End file.
